Debauchery is a Virtue
by theshorterstory
Summary: A new maid is expected at the Brandon household. Bella Swan is eager to please her new employer, but her clumsy tendencies have her acting strangely around Alice. Or is it something else? For those asking, set in Victorian England! Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: My first ever fanfic. :O I've had this idea in my head for years, before I even read Twilight, but I never got around to actually writing it. Then I started reading some of the amazing works on this site, and thought I should give it a go, and suddenly, the characters I'd longed for fit perfectly. This is a Bellice fic. There is girl on girl sex, but I try not to be _too_ in your face with it. Rated M just to make sure._

_Go easy on me guys. ;D_

**Chapter 1**

Alice

We had a new maid joining us at the house. I was always interested in the staff, which I think surprised them. They were not used to kind treatment from those that hired them. I guess it was considered odd for someone of my social stature to be associating on friendly terms with someone so "below" me. People were people in my opinion. Everyone ought to be treated equally, no matter how rich or poor, or what their job was. I remember once, when I was young I was locked in my room for being friendly with one of the garden staff. I only greeted him and asked how he was, and it was not until many years later that I finally realised it was because he was black. Race was of no importance to me either.

When the new maid knocked on the door, I insisted that it was I who should open it and welcome her, show her to her shared room and so on. The butler was baffled by my strange antics, just as he always was, but he remembered who he was talking to soon enough and did not argue. The only time I would ever use my place against him.

I pulled back the door with a smile on my face, and spread my arms wide, gesturing the new girl to step inside as I welcomed her. Her face was hidden by the peak of her bonnet as she looked nervously at her feet and curtsied politely to me. I smiled to myself at her formality. I made a vow that that would be the last time she ever did such a thing in my presence.

"Welcome," I said, as she stepped through the door hesitantly.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ma'am," She answered curtly, still not looking up.

"And your name is..?"

"Miss. Swan, Ma'am," I sighed. This one would be a tough one to crack.

"No, no, your first name!" For the first time I saw her face as she looked up in confusion. I always felt sad when I got this reaction from my new staff. They were so used to being treated as nothing more than peasants, and certainly never as a fellow human being.

"My- my first name, Ma'am?" She asked, still bewildered.

"Of course. Please, call me Alice," I prompted smiling even wider. I had to make her feel as welcome as possible. It wouldn't do to have someone feeling uncomfortable in my house.

"Isabella, Ma'a- I mean um, Alice..." She said. She choked on her words, swallowing nervously. I saw the butler raise his hand to his face and shake his head wearily. I hid a smirk. He remembered being in this position, too. It threw everyone off.

"Do you have a nickname, Isabella?" I asked, stepping forwards, shutting the door behind her, and tactically forcing her inside now.

"N-no..."

"Bella," I said matter-of-factly, "The Italian for beautiful. That is what we will call you, now." Bella blushed a delicate shade of pink, and I realised it really was true. She was quite stunningly beautiful, but she hid it so well. I faltered now, my usual calm and kind demeanour slipping for a moment. I recovered and stepped forward.

"Please, let me take your bag, I'll show you to your room and then give you a tour of the house."

"Ma'am I can take it, you shouldn't have to-" She began, and I cut her off.

"I insist," I said coolly, knowing this would work, "And it's _Alice_. None of this Ma'am or Mrs. Brandon business for heaven's sake!" I stepped closer to her and an exquisite smell caught my attention as I leant to pick her bag up for her. I caught myself leaning closer to her, but it was too late now not to cause embarrassment. Bella was blinking furiously and blushing an ever deeper red than before.

"I'm sorry, Alice, I know that maids do not usually wear fragrance. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even worn anything in fact I'll wash it off now if you'd rather I did please excuse me." She gabbled.

I touched her shoulder with my free hand.

"No need, it smells wonderful. Please don't stop wearing it on my account." I said quietly, and turned around to head up the wide staircase feeling unnerved by this meek new girl.

Bella

My first day in the Brandon house was odd, to say the least. I was so frightened when I knocked on the grand front door, expecting a snooty butler to open it, but instead there stood the shortest woman I had ever laid eyes on, smiling radiantly at me. She was dressed very well, and I knew immediately she was not one of the serving staff. This threw me, why was the lady of the household greeting me? I'd never encountered that before. The next thing that got me was the way she looked. I had already noticed how petite she was, she was like a pixie, and her hair was darker than any I'd seen before, in a fashion I'd never seen. No woman ever had hair so short. Her skin was the colour of ivory, yet she did not look sickly, instead she radiated light. I looked down, aware that I was blushing before having even spoken to her.

She spread her arms wide and gestured inside.

"Welcome," She trilled in a falsetto. Her voice was so soothing, and I felt my palms begin to sweat.

"A pleasure to meet you, ma'am," I said as politely as I could manage. My heart was racing, and I dared not look up again. Moments blurred together and I came out of my nervous reverie when I told Alice my first name.

"Bella." She said. "The Italian for _beautiful_." I swallowed and looked up. My eyes met hers and I found myself blushing even deeper than before. Her eyes were something else. They were a hazel colour, but so light they looked golden. I didn't know if it was just the light or my imagination playing tricks on me. I'd never seen eyes so vivid before. They smouldered in my memory as I stared down at my feet, blinking furiously.

Alice swept forwards, trying to take my bag. I interjected; embarrassed that she would do such a thing. This was unheard of behaviour. If anyone was to take my bag surely it would be either myself or the butler? He was smirking in the background. I guessed he remembered being in a similar situation and being equally confused. I tried to stop her, but to no avail. Suddenly, Alice stopped with her hand extended for my luggage. She sniffed. I cowered. I'd finally done something worthy of trouble. It was a sort of unspoken rule among serving staff. You never, _ever_, did _anything_ that could be considered as upstaging the house owners, dress and perfume included. This morning I had been given a perfume by the staff of the house I had come from. I was flattered that they had put so much of their earnings into my present, and had wanted to try it out immediately. The smell was divine. I was so overwhelmed by their niceness that I forgot that I ought not to wear scent to work.

Alice was leaning closer to me now, nostrils flared, eyes frozen open and burning. I felt frightened now. This was a big mistake to make, and we'd only just been introduced. She'd been so nice before! Before I could help myself my mouth was forming words.

"I'm sorry, Alice, I know that maids do not usually wear fragrance. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even worn anything in fact I'll wash it off now if you'd rather I did please excuse me." Everything came out in a jumbled mess without any punctuation. I wasn't sure if Alice was smirking or not. I gulped and then her fingers were brushing my shoulder, so gently at first I did not even realise we had made contact. My breath hitched and her gentle voice was in my ear. I didn't dare turn my face towards hers as we were suddenly so close, but I stared at her out of the corner of my eye.

"No need, it smells wonderful. Please, don't stop wearing it on my account."

With that, she stood up, my bag in hand and turned, heading for the stairs. My breath rushed out of me, and the tension in the air dissipated all at once. I took a second to gather my thoughts and then hurried after her, nodding slightly at the butler who was watching me curiously.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Holy crap, you guys are amazing. The story's not even been up 24 hours, and I already have 21 alerts, 7 favourites, 7 reviews and 1 author alert? Like I said: Amazing._

_I have up to chapter 7 of this story already written, so I'll probably be uploading it one chapter a day until I run out of buffer, then because I have very little time for writing due to work, social life and band practice, I'll do my best to update every 5 days or so. But you have at least a week before you have to start really waiting ;D_

_Please, all of you feel free to offer constructive criticism! I like it! Even if you don't like my work, tell me why, and what you think can make it better. I will listen. I don't think this writing is my best, and this whole story feels a little rushed to me, so if you agree, leave in a review. If you want to talk to me, don't hesitate to pm me. I'll reply!  
_

_Thank you all, again.  
_

**Chapter 2**

Alice

Bella quickly became my favourite member of staff. There was something so intriguing about her. They way she moved, it was so unfeminine, although she tried her hardest. She would succeed in grace for mere seconds before her clumsiness overpowered her once more and she would stumble, bewildered, blinking and blushing before regaining her composure and heading on her way again. She had never made a big mistake, although she had very nearly dropped a tray of tea on me. She had tripped on the edge of the rug in the dining room and only managed to right herself just a few steps from me. The teapot capsized, and a cup fell entirely from the tray. I don't think I've ever seen someone so scared. It was only me present, so she was not in trouble. She was lucky, in a way. Though she was clumsy, no serious harm was ever done. No tea was spilt anywhere other than on the tray, and the cup landed on the soft rug without breaking.

She froze for a good thirty seconds after the incident played itself out. My hand covered my mouth, trying to stifle a giggle. Eventually I could hold it in no longer, and I laughed happily as I stood from my chair, crossing over to her and taking the tray. I set it down on the table, and went to pick up the cup for her. At this very moment she overcame her momentary paralysis and our hands touched. It was such a cliché. It was a moment just like those in any romance novel. Both of us withdrew our hands simultaneously, leaving the cup where it lay on the rug. Bella's eyes did not meet my own when I looked up. I could see the dark red of her skin again and smiled, although I felt something in my stomach I had never felt before. I could not place the emotion, which confused me further.

"Bella..." I said, my voice barely working. Her mouth was set in a thin line, and still refusing to look at me she picked up the cup and then left, taking the tray.

"I'll get you another, Miss. Alice." She said quietly at the door, and then she was gone. I sighed, understanding what she had done would cause her great shame. Although to me there was no issue, especially considering no harm was done, I knew that in any other house such an offence would often result in firing, or a physical punishment of some sort. She had failed as a maid. I felt terrible for her. I sat back on my chair again, leaving the book on the arm where I had put it originally on Bella entering.

I must have been sat there in silence for longer than I realised, as Bella was next me, setting down a fresh tray. She no longer looked frightened, but instead she looked void of all emotion. I presumed she was trying desperately to hold her emotions back from me, to help soften the blow when I told her she should leave. I would do no such thing of course.

"Bella," I said again. She flinched, and her back stiffened. I stood up and stepped a little closer. "We should talk." Her eyes squeezed closed as she drew in a sharp breath.

"I will pack my things and leave this very evening, Miss. Alice. I am truly sorry to have disappointed you so greatly." She curtsied and made to leave the room. I grabbed her hand and spun her to face me again. Tears were threatening to spill from her dark eyes, which were unfocused as she gazed through me.

"That's-" I laughed slightly, shaking my head, "that's not what I mean at all. Come, sit down..." I realised then that I was still holding her hand. Her skin was so warm. "Uh..." I mumbled as I let her hand drop, after leading her to the table.

Bella was once again unable to look at me directly.

"Please, you must remember that no matter what your previous houses were like, it is _not_ the same here. I don't care if you drop tea. I wouldn't even have minded if you had dropped it on me. Well, that's not necessarily true, I would mind, but I would never _fire_ someone over it. Accidents do happen." I offered uselessly. I knew Bella already understood that, but as I had guessed, it was the shame that made her want to leave. A heavy silence filled the space between us.

"Miss. Alice-" I cut her off there.

"I _will_ fire you if you keep calling me 'Miss', though," Bella did not smile, and I sighed quietly.

"... Alice, I know that you are unlike anyone else I've ever worked for. But I do not think you understand. I know you are not bothered by these sorts of things. My clumsiness and general inability to do my job at top-standard would mean in most places I would have been fired from here long before now. But that does not mean I do not feel embarrassed for not being able to do the job I've done for all of my life." She trailed off, and now the tears carried out their threat and rolled down her cheek. I felt truly sorry for her then.

"You think you're a failure..." My voice was soft, but they crashed onto the table like glass and a steady stream of tears answered my suspicions. With a rush of compassion I moved to sit on the arm of her chair, taking her head in my arms and cradling her whilst she cried.

Several minutes passed by, and I did nothing other than stroke her long hair soothingly until her breathing had calmed again. When I thought she was more in control I let her go, and with my hand I raised her chin so I could see her face. Her eyes were red, and her mouth was pouting involuntarily, but there were no fresh tears. With my other hand I gently wiped those remaining on her face away. She sniffed and tried to smile, and then she looked down at my dress and wailed.

"This day can't get any worse..." She sobbed, pointing to where she had been crying. My dress was soaking with her tears. I laughed, and eventually she joined in too.

The moment passed and was serious again. Once more I raised her face to look at me.

"You are _not_ a failure, Bella. You are something unique. I've never... Never met someone who interests me the way that you do. It's something extraordinary." I found myself choking on my words and feeling nervous as I said it. I couldn't explain the way she made me feel in words, because I could not even explain it myself, yet. Bella bit her lip and shifted in the seat.

"I um... I have work I should be doing..." Before I had time to answer, she was gone.

Bella

After the incident with the tea, I had come to realise that my feelings towards Alice were very much inappropriate for work. Inappropriate in every way, in fact. I had never felt this way about another woman before, and it left me confused. I became even more nervous around her than I had been before, and our relationship grew strained. Before then we'd been as close as a maid can be with the mistress of the house. I was settling in well. I liked the other staff, and the fact that we were all treated as equals here. Alice's husband was hardly ever around, but he seemed nice enough. I think he felt the same way as Alice about her staff, but he was more wary of becoming too friendly. He knew it could tarnish their reputation if it were found out, so he would be nice one moment, then suddenly his mood would change when he remembered we were mere peons. Mr. Brandon (he would not allow us to call him by his first name) was very rarely home though, so the atmosphere in the house was often happy with very little tension.

But things had changed since the day I messed everything up. As Alice held me in her arms, I understood the turmoil that had been raging inside me since I had arrived. Until now, I did not know what was happening, but when Alice lifted my face to hers, and her beautiful topaz eyes burned into mine with such compassion... Her icy fingers on my face, so carefully wiping away my tears. A lump raised in my throat, and it was not from the sorrow I was feeling. It was something more, something that I wanted that was causing this. _Someone_ I wanted. Someone unattainable... I felt deeply ashamed with myself for being so week. I was awful at my job, and Alice was kind enough to keep me on, out of pity it seemed, and now I wanted something- I couldn't even word it. It was too difficult to think about.

Alice looked saddened every time I would excuse myself from a conversation she would start. I knew I was hurting her by snubbing her friendship, but I didn't trust myself around her. She made me feel so different. I couldn't mess up again. This job was my life, and I had no room for more mistakes.

A few weeks later, Alice fell sick. There was no way of avoiding her now. I was her personal maid, and I was meant to look after her until she was better. I wanted to ask someone else to switch with me, but I couldn't bear to hurt her so. Equally, I could hardly bear to see her the way she was when she was ill. It broke my heart every time I entered her bedroom. She looked so fragile there amid a tangle of sheets. She was small in comparison to the bed, and her normally white skin was somehow even whiter. A sheen of cold sweat covered her body.

It was late afternoon when I went to see her again. Dusk was just setting in, and the sun had almost completely sunk behind the trees at the bottom of the drive. I pushed open her door quietly, not wanting her to wake her in case she was sleeping. I moved to the window, admiring the ground for a few seconds before drawing the curtains.

"Bella?" Her voice was so frail, I could barely hear her. I hesitated, biting my lip before turning to face her.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked, moving closer to the bed.

"Bella, will you stay a while?" She asked. Her eyes were barely open, and she was visibly shaking, her hands reaching blindly for me. I stepped closer and sat on the edge of the bed. I noticed tears were leaking from her eyes, and my heart ached for her. Her hands reached for me still, and I took them in mine. She managed a slight smile, but it bore no happiness.

"I'm so scared, Bella." She whispered.

"I know." She sniffed and her eyes closed. Unconsciously I found I'd moved closer to her, and I had placed my hand on her forehead. She was so cold, colder than usual. Her touch was always icy. Now she felt like death. Her eyes no longer held that fire. A sob shuddered through her body.

"Oh, my poor Alice..." I murmured. "You'll get through this, I promise." She nodded with the tiniest inclination of her head against the pillow. I pulled my hands away.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" I asked as I stood up.

"No!" She cried as loudly as she could manage. Her hands gripped my wrist. There was no strength, but she had a different power over me. "Please don't leave me." She said, and I was on the bed again. I sat with her for the rest of the night, gently holding her hand and assuring her she would be okay.

Alice

When I was ill, Bella was my rock. She seemed to go back to her usual self, yet more so. She was no longer awkward around me and there was no tension when we were together. In some ways I was pleased I was ill, as it was such a relief to have Bella back again.

However my illness was not pleasant. I was taken by fever, bedridden for over a week. I was too hot one moment, and freezing the next, with a blinding headache and near constant nausea. On my worst day, I have never been more thankful for Bella. I hated Jasper at that moment, for never being there. I needed him to be there to comfort me, but he was away, again. I never fully understood what he did when he was away. Some sort of sporting event, although I'd never had much interest to find out. I just knew it took my husband away and that was the nature of his life. But for the first time I hated it, truly. And there was Bella. She was there for me in all the ways Jasper should have been.

One afternoon I was half-sleeping when the door clicked open. Bella tip-toed to the window, and stood, gazing out of the window. I watched with bleary eyes, unable to fully focus on anything. I saw her reach up and then the curtains were closed. I called her name, but words failed. I tried again. This time she heard me. She looked at me with such sorrow, and I felt a rush of emotion. I reached out, barely aware of my movements. I felt her weight on the end of the bed and then the warmth of her hands wrapped around mine. I smiled at her reassurance, but I still felt scared. I felt as though my life was slipping away from me. I was getting weaker every day.

"Oh, my poor Alice..." Bella's voice soothed. "You'll make it through this, I promise."

She didn't leave me again that night, and I felt filled with hope. When I awoke the next morning she was still there, her eyes dark from lack of sleep, her posture slumped. She still held my hand.

"Morning," She whispered, and smiled groggily, running her free hand through her hair. I squeezed her hand lightly. I was beginning to feel better.

"Did you sleep at all?" Bella shook her head.

"I'll be fine for now, Bella. You need to rest." She was so tired she could barely move. As she got up, she brushed my hair from my eyes. She leant towards me, and seemed to think better of it, and straightened up again.

"I'll come back in a few hours to check on you, Alice. Just work on feeling better." I nodded, and she turned to leave.

Bella checked in on me many times that day. I don't think she even slept after she left. I know she would never want to shirk her morning duties. She brought me a glass water, and checked my temperature, her warm hand on my forehead. Long after she left, I could still feel the heat of her hand there. I clung to the feeling, willing it to stay longer. Jasper barely entered my mind now; I knew that I was falling for this girl. I knew it would never end happily.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I have over 50 people alerted to my story already. Wow! You anonymous readers need to leave me feedback to let me know what you think! Tell me what you would like to happen, what you think would happen, where I'm going wrong. I appreciate feedback a lot! It makes me a better writer. :)_

_A few words in reply to a couple reviews. Firstly; I had to edit the first chapter where I originally used the name Cullen! (Thank you to _Bladed Darkness_ for saying it and reminding me to change it ;P) I uploaded a rough draft before I changed the name to Brandon, which I prefer. Then Bladed Darkness went on to ask if she should have Jasper's name. Alice Whitlock just doesn't sound right to me! So Jasper is actually Mr. Brandon :O_

_Warning. There is girlxgirl sex in this scene! It may seem a little soon for this (even me perhaps) but the two hooking up is not the crux of the story, it's the drama that ensues _afterwards_. I'm still not happy with how quickly it progresses, but I don't have the time to make a re-write at the moment. :(_

_Anyway, enough prattling on. Read and enjoy, I hope!  
_

**Chapter 3**

Bella

Alice was recovering quickly. I went in the day after I had sat with her all night, and she was sitting up in her bed. Although there was no colour in her cheeks, it was back to her usual pallor, rather than the sallow, drawn skin of her sickness. I smiled warmly.

"You look like you're feeling better today," I said brightly. I set the tea on the table without incident this time. Alice seemed to be thinking along the same lines. Her voice was still weak, but she was able to make jokes, at least.

"I see you're getting better at that, now." A half-smile crept across her beautiful features. The fire in her eyes was back. She gazed at me for a moment, until I felt uncomfortable. If I didn't look away now, I never would be able to again.

"I feel as though I could get up today, you know," Alice said, happily. She lifted the covers from her and motioned to get up. I leapt forwards, pushing her back down, and pulling the covers around her.

"Not until tomorrow. You need more rest." I said firmly. Her face was just inches from mine, and I stood again, hurriedly. Alice pouted. She was definitely better. I grinned as I left the room.

"Alice, if I see you out of bed today, I will _not_ be happy," I called over shoulder, and then as I pulled the door shut; "and neither will the doctor!" The door clicked, and I sighed, leaning against it for a moment. I needed a moment to collect my thoughts.

I fell backwards, as the door was opened from the other side.

"Bella!" Alice cried as I managed to right myself before falling over. I looked at Alice, stricken.

"I told you not to get out of bed!" I said indignantly.

"I um, well. I know you did, but- see..." She trailed off helplessly.

"Alice," I pointed over her shoulder, "you need to go back to bed." The next thing I knew, Alice's lips were on mine, and my hands were in her hair, clutching desperately at her, willing myself to be closer to her than I had ever been with anyone before. Our kiss was clumsy, I didn't know who had started it, or how it happened. One second I was telling her off and the next... She was pulling me backwards with her into her room, her small hands gripping my hips so tightly. The door banged shut and then my back was against it. I was struggling to breathe properly, and her tongue - hot in comparison to the rest of her body - danced in time with mine.

"Alice," I said, remembering who I was and pushing her away. She kissed me again. "Alice." I said, firmly. "We can't." I could no longer meet her eyes. I realised I still had my arms around her, and her hands were slowing their frenzied dance across my body.

"I know." Her breath was hot on my face, my neck, she nuzzled me. "But I want you, Bella." She murmured in my ear. I could hear how true it was in her tone. I leant my head against the door again, trying to resist her.

"Alice, what if someone _finds out_?" I asked. Fear knotted in my stomach. She stepped back.

"I won't make you do anything you don't want to." I could see how hard it was for her to say it. I was utterly torn. I wanted to continue more than anything in the world, but how could I? She was _married_. She was a _she_! Still facing her, I put my hand on the doorknob twisting it. I opened it slightly, and she winced. I was breaking inside. It felt as though this decision could kill us both.

"Oh, God, this is not going to end well..." I sighed. The door closed again and Alice was on me once more.

My lips muffled a moan that worked its way out of her, I cupped her face to mine, fearful she would pull away. She couldn't pull away. I was being backed towards the bed, and then I was on it. Again, I wasn't sure what had happened. Her arms pinned my wrists to the mattress above my head, her mouth on mine. Her teeth closed around my lower lip and she pulled back, opening her eyes as I did. They were dark with lust, no longer golden.

"Mmf." Her hands were everywhere, roving my body freely, whilst her lips worked with mine so perfectly. Her hand lifted me off the bed slightly, as she began to unlace my dress. I reached my own hands round to help. She growled in frustration at the amount of layers I was wearing. I smiled against her mouth as I kissed her again, trying to calm her.

"Patience," I said.

"I hate these clothes!"

"They aren't exactly practical..." I said, smiling, but feeling the same frustration as her. My heart was in my mouth, my belly doing somersaults. I'd never been touched in this way before, wanted like this. Never even been kissed.

Before I was aware time had passed, I was naked. A rush of air escaped my lungs at the realisation that I was entirely exposed. I was nervous now, beginning to question what I was doing. Alice was still kissing me, and I became aware that my own hands were tugging at her clothes.

"Bella..." She mumbled into my neck as she pushed me down against the mattress. Her voice was laced with lust, and all question of what I wanted was diminished like a candle in the wind. I knew now. The skin of her body was so soft, but just as cold as her hands were, raising Goosebumps on my arms. I wrapped my arms around her neck, desperately seeking closeness. Our kiss intensified as her hands moved from waist to my chest. I gasped as her icy hands softly caressed my breasts. Her mouth was no longer on mine, and I was left clutching at the air as she lowered her head to my chest also. She was whispering a stream of words I couldn't quite catch between the kisses she trailed over my body, her breath burning on my skin.

Her hand was moving lower now, and I was so full of want I could barely contain myself. Her tiny hand was between my legs. I forgot how to breathe entirely. Her lips and tongue were exploring my chest and belly still, but as I felt her enter me my breath rushed back in a noise I'd never made before. Then again, all of this was unfamiliar to me. I was near delirious as I wound my fingers into her hair, pulling her face to mine again. Her chest pressed against me, her cold touch still making me shiver, and she took her weight on her free arm. I think she thought she would crush me if not, but she was so petite she may as well have been weightless. It wasn't as though I was capable of thinking straight in any case. She buried her head into my neck as she began to rock back and forth and I could feel a great warmth, a great pressure building within me. She was panting in time with her movements and my hand gripped even tighter on her short hair.

"Alice, what-" I was unable to finish the sentence because suddenly I was flying. Colours danced before my eyes and I felt that we were no longer two individual people, but two sharing one body. I didn't know where I ended and she began but that didn't matter.

As I came back down to earth, I realised Alice was whispering again, whispering something against my lips but there was still a roaring in my ears, and I was too ecstatic to be able to comprehend anything other than the sensation still rolling around my body.

Alice had given up talking to me and simply kissed me again. This time there was less urgency, and I felt dazed.

"Bella..." She whispered my name again, placing small kisses along my jaw line, down my neck and shoulders and back again. Her sharp teeth nipped at the nape of neck, alerting me again. I took her face between my hands and rolled her over. I was trembling with anticipation.

Alice

I don't know what came over me. I lost control. I thought I had my feelings for Bella locked firmly away when I was around her, but it was impossible. I had only grown to want her more as she nursed me through my sickness. I didn't know quite what I intended to do when I followed her from my room, I just knew I needed to talk with her, about... well I wasn't sure. Anything, really. I didn't have to go far to look for her. I opened my door and she fell into my room. My stomach somersaulted. I knew now from the expression on her face that she felt exactly the same way as me, and I couldn't resist it any more. I should have done, I know. I was married, and I loved Jasper, I thought. But when I was around Bella all rational thought would leave my mind, and though I managed to act sensibly around her, it was so difficult to control myself. I was sure that there was a moment that I could have resisted, but I just didn't _want_ to deny my want any more.

I kissed her, stunning her into silence. My mind was racing, and I was regretting it already. She wasn't kissing me back, and I felt a cold sweat break out. _What had I done?_ But then, her body relaxed and her arms were around me and her lips were working with mine and nothing had ever been so... _wonderful_.

And then, again, she stiffened and stopped. I could see the pain in her eyes as she forced herself to pull away.

"Alice. Alice. We can't." It took every ounce of my strength to stop myself and to step away.

"But I want you, Bella." I heard myself saying. She opened the door and I felt as though I had broken. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to." I said. I tried to keep the pain from showing on my face. I wasn't sure if I was successful. Then; bliss.

"This is not going to end well," She sighed and my lips were on hers once more.

I couldn't stop my hands as they explored her body through the fabric of her clothes. Never had I hated clothes as much as I did at that moment. My fingers gripped the fabric of her skirt around her waist and I pulled her back into the room with me. I was aware that she was closing the door, it slammed and a small thought of someone hearing and wondering fleetingly bothered me, but once again Bella distracted me. She was intoxicating. I think she was pushing me towards the bed, but I might have been pulling her with me, I wasn't sure. Suddenly, I was pinning her to the mattress. I was feeling lust like I'd never felt before, even when with my husband.

I fumbled haphazardly with the lacing on the back of her dress. Why did we have to wear so many layers? I heard a growl raise from my throat as I tugged at them again, my lips still against Bella's, I felt her smile against me, and then her gentle hands were helping me, curing the frenzy.

I marvelled at her body. She was so pale, and so perfect. I ran my hands from her hips up her waist, chest, shoulders, neck, back down again and then followed with my tongue. Her skin had a subtle scent of something that I couldn't quite place, but I wanted more. My hand stopped at her thigh, tracing patterns on her skin until I reached the area I intended. Bella's chest heaved as her breath hitched, and her eyes were so full of want akin to my own I knew I need not be careful. I pushed into her and suddenly her hands were in my hair, pulling me up to her. I kissed her slowly, rhythmically, in time with my movements, her tongue dancing with mine. She was entirely breathless, so I moved my head to her neck and simply rocked with her. I looked down into her fluttering eyes, but she didn't see me, she was too far gone. Her skin was glistening with a fine sheen of sweat and then her body tensed against mine and the noise that came from her almost had me there with her. I buried my head into her neck again, nipping at the skin. Her musky scent was stronger now.

"Bella..." I murmured.

She was back in the room with me now, her eyes ablaze, a smouldering, wondrous, woody brown. She rolled atop me, looking down at body with hunger. I was gasping.

"I didn't think you could look any more beautiful..." She whispered. She placed a finger on my lips and I kissed it gently, and she trailed it down my body, she didn't tease which I was grateful for. I don't think I could have withstood the frustration if she did. I could tell she was scared, her touch was so light, but she masked it well and I admired her courage. I understood that this was something new to her, entirely exotic. It was for me, too, but I had some experience in my past at least, although never like this. Never with a woman.

My thoughts were silenced quickly as Bella's touch distracted me. Her lips were kissing all over my body, her hand between my thighs. I could feel the hesitation in her movements, and I think that made me want her more. There was something so special about her and she was entirely oblivious which made her even more adorable. Her face appeared above mine again. I raised my body from the bed to reach her lips with my own, smiling against her. She pulled away, blushing.

"Is this..." I didn't think it would be possible but she somehow turned an even darker red, causing my smile to widen even more so. "I mean- am I-" She was unable to finish her sentence.

"Sweet Bella, you're doing everything right." I mumbled against her lips, pulling her to me once more. I meant every word.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: A few things I need to address today! Several people have asked/requested this was more explicit. While I do appreciate the feedback, right now I can't see that happening. Sorry. :( There will be other sex scenes, but consider the type of story this is, the kind of characters they are, and the time period. It'd be strange to have really modern day language and explicit content in it. I also tend to find that with the more explicit words, every scene is exactly the same, essentially. They all use the same words, and it's all very in-your-face, and I just tend to get bored of reading stuff like that! I wanted mine to have a little more depth than smut. Although, depending on what happens later on, it may well get dirtier. Who knows ;) I really hope this doesn't put some of you off! Stick with it, I promise you'll like it (possiblymaybepleasedo)._

_Continuing with the time period comment, a fair few of you were asking about when this was set in both pms and reviews. I've updated the summary now, to avoid more confusion! But Victorian era, England. So class is very important, and race is still an issue. Hope this helps those who were confused! :D_

_I know this chapter is super short, but I didn't feel I could lengthen it any more really without it beginning to ramble. At least you don't have to wait too long for the next update. :P I'm sure I had more to say, but I have entirely forgotten. I may edit the A/N later if I remember._

_Well, on with the chapter!  
_

**Chapter 4**

Bella

The evening sunlight was filtering gently through the windows as my eyes opened. I smiled, curling up further into the covers in the wide bed. Then I froze. I didn't have a bed this big, and this was not my room. I was in Alice's room, and I could see my clothes on the floor next to me. Everything came rushing back very suddenly. Myself, wanting to kiss Alice as I leaned against her door. Stumbling into her room as she opened the door to come after me, Alice's lips on mine for the first time. And then- My breath hitched as I remembered the more intimate details. The passion in which Alice had kissed me as her hands worked miracles on my body, bringing me to bliss, and then my own, nervous, reciprocation.

I rolled over in the bed, to see Alice, still in a peaceful slumber. Her eyes were lightly closed, moving behind their lids, her lips were parted as she breathed deeply. I propped myself up on my elbow, and brushed a stray hair from her face. She pushed her face against my hand, much like a cat would, and I smiled to myself, then a sense of sadness settled deep within me.

This was all a huge mistake. What I had done... What _we_ had done, rather. It would ruin everything. My job would be lost, my family would reject me, I'd be forever tarnished, but there was so much more at stake for Alice. She was someone of high class, her reputation would be forever marred by the lowly servant girl she'd had a sordid affair with. My breath was coming quicker now and I retracted my hand from Alice's cheek which I realised I'd been caressing softly with my thumb. A sigh of discontent escaped her, and her brow creased. She looked so perfect, but she was so broken, now. Because of me. It would ruin this household, and even her marriage. The uneasy sadness that was settling in my stomach suddenly felt like a lead weight at the thought of Mr. Brandon. Jasper. I needed to get out of here, out of this room – _his_ room – so that I could think straight.

As carefully as I could, I extracted myself from the sheets and set about putting on my countless layers of clothes. I had grown used to this tiresome ordeal and ordinarily it would never have bothered me, but now it did. It took so long, and every movement I made, I feared I would be too loud and wake Alice. I couldn't face her right now. I couldn't talk to her. Not yet. With one last look over my shoulder I left the room, clicking the door shut behind me.

Alice

I woke up smiling, my normally cold skin felt warm as the memories of the last few hours came flooding back, and just as quickly as the warmth was there, it left again when I realised the bed was empty.

"Bella?" I asked softly. I already knew that there would be no answer, but I had to voice the question just to check. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. The floor only held my own clothing, not hers. I sighed, feeling tears pricking at my eyes. They wouldn't come though, and instead I pulled my legs to my chest and buried my head against them, curling up as I thought. I didn't know what I was feeling. I was worried about Bella. I didn't know why she left. Did she regret this? Then I wondered if _I_ regretted it, and I couldn't even tell. It's what I'd wanted for so long now, but acting on my own selfish needs wasn't necessarily the right thing to do. My stomach twisted in a knot at the thought of Jasper. I'd just slept with someone who wasn't him. My mouth was dry and my throat constricted. Suddenly breathing was hard, but at the time it didn't seem like I had to. I felt as though I could sit, frozen this way for hours, days even, and not need to move. But my mind could not stop, like my body had. I loved Jasper. I knew I did, but it was like he was irrelevant as soon as Bella was anywhere near me. Everyone was, and all I could think about was her. But when I thought of Jasper... I loved him, but it wasn't the same as the love I felt for Bella. This was so much more intense. So much more real. And Jasper was never here. Bella had only met him briefly a few times.

Bella...

Then I was lost again, reminiscing the amazing experience we'd shared, and then I remembered she wasn't next to me, and round and round and round went my thoughts in a circle, my body so, so still in this quiet room.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: And thus begins the drama, and a little angst. It's not whiny though, 'cos whiny angst is annoying as hell._

_Thank you again for all of your fantastic reviews! You're all really kind ^.^ I have over 100 people alerted to this story now I think! I really can't believe how many people are reading this. I never thought this would be so well received! So, thanks again. :P_

_I noticed I made a mistake in chapter 1, albeit a small one! Alice said Bella was in a shared room. Well she's not. Simply wouldn't work because of all of the adultery in this story. Haha! So I need to go back and change that, but I figured I'd better mention it, in case anyone noticed and got confused. I think that's about it. I'm not going to be around much this weekend, as I'm out a friend's both tonight and tomorrow night, but I'll try my best to keep it updating. I'm almost out of buffer, oh god you guys are actually going to make me write, aren't you? :P I've not written past chapter 7, so I guess I should get writing. I'm sure I'll do some tonight._

_Anyway, on with the dramaaaa ;o_

**Chapter 5**

Bella

On my way back to my room from Alice's, I'd run into the butler. He smiled, stopping and opening his mouth to say something, then shut it again as I neared him. Tears were threatening my eyes, and I knew my face was red and splotchy both from blushing and from trying hard to remain composed. It wasn't working and both the butler and I knew it.

"Miss. Bella," He started, clearly worried. Then his eyes moved from my face, to my hair and I wondered how messy it was, then he looked to my clothes. I panicked. In my haste I knew I had not properly laced my dress up again at the back. I knew he would wonder if he saw that, and I was glad I was facing forward. I passed him, turning so I was walking backwards.

"I-I'm sorry, Jacob, but I need to get back to my uh... I need to- I'll see you at dinner." I stuttered helplessly, and once I felt I was far enough away for him to not be able to take notice of my bad lacing job, I turned and fled to my room.

When I got there, I collapsed on my bed, and let the tears come. How could I have been so foolish? I had ruined _everything_. There was no chance with Alice, and I should never, ever have allowed myself to go as far as we did. I wished I'd never even come to this house now, and then I felt terrible for thinking so. What was I talking about? I don't think I did regret what we'd done. I was happier since I'd met Alice, happier than ever before. Every single time I looked at her, my world would light up, and everything was more bearable. What I'd done was silly. Well, incredibly idiotic was a more accurate word, but how could I regret being able to act on doing what I'd always wanted to do?

We needed to talk this through, discuss what had happened. But before I knew it, the gong for dinner was being sounded. I still looked a mess. I pushed away all other thoughts, and became as professional as I could, rushing to straighten my hair, and re-tie the laces on my dress properly again before leaving the room.

Dinner with the rest of the staff was ordinarily a fun and social event, and to the rest of my colleagues it seemed to be no different. But tonight, with so much on my mind - or rather Alice on my mind - I couldn't join in with the festivities. This meant I had little patience with the laughter and merriment.

Jacob, the butler who had seen me in my state before dinner was sat next to me at the long and overcrowded table. I held my elbows to my side, trying to avoid knocking into anyone else. I tried to engage with him in conversation, but I found I simply couldn't concentrate on what was being said. This didn't go unnoticed.

His smile faded, mid-sentence, and he went quiet for a moment. I was pushing my food around my plate absent-mindedly when I recognised the low hum of his voice has ceased. I looked at him curiously.

"You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?" He asked with a sigh. I smiled wryly and shook my head.

"Sorry, Jacob, but my mind is elsewhere..." My throat contracted as again my mind was filled with images from Alice's bedroom.

"So I noticed," he said after a brief pause, "Are you alright, Miss. Swan?"

"Please, Jacob, it's 'Bella'. I don't call _you_ 'Mr. Black', do I?" I avoided the question.

"Sure, sure," he replied offhandedly. "But you still didn't tell if you were alright." I figured he wouldn't let up, so I thought it best to simply answer him.

"Um, listen, I'm just feeling a little out of sorts this evening... I think I'll just go to my room."

I rose from my chair abruptly, causing the table to jolt as my legs connected with the edge. I gritted my teeth through the pain, and continued regardless, paying no mind to the chair skittering away from the table behind me. As I left the room, I became aware that no one was talking anymore, obviously trying to decipher the situation. In any other circumstance I would have been mortified to have all of the attention on me, but currently, I could not bring myself to care. All I could think about was being able to get back to my room, away from everyone, so I could just think for a moment in the quiet without the incessant buzz of conversation all around me. I whipped around violently when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Jacob, I just want to lie down." I said brusquely, regretting my tone, but it was too late now. I couldn't keep eye contact with him and I was struggling to keep my breathing even.

"I understand, Miss. Bella, but you still need to take Alice's dinner to her,"

My stomach dropped and I fought against the urge to vomit. How could I have forgotten?

"Um... Bella?" Jacob questioned, worriedly.

"Right, yes. Of course. I'll um. I'll see to it now." I said, swallowing thickly, my throat constricted to the point of pain. I marched past him and back to the kitchen.

The tray was shaking in my hands, causing the china to rattle against the metal. I arrived at Alice's door, feeling myself flush. I hadn't even seen her yet. I gulped, and knocked curtly on her door, my stomach swirling uncomfortably with anxiety.

Tentatively, the latch clicked, and there she was, looking up at me softly through her lashes, standing meekly in the gap the door made. I spluttered helplessly for a moment, nodding at the tray in my hands and then lapsed into silence again, flushing a dark red. Ordinarily, Alice's tinkling laugh would have filled my ears melodically at my amusing antics, but now there was just a sad smile. Her eyes held an emotion I had not seen there before, and I was unsure as to what I should make of it.

She stepped back, opening the door wider, allowing me room to get through. I floundered on the verge of stepping in and exasperatedly Alice rolled her eyes and spoke;

"Please, Bella. You're only doing your job. Nothing-" Her voice hitched before continuing, "_Unprofessional_ is going to happen." It wasn't her words that hurt me, but rather her tone. They felt like a physical blow and I rocked back with the weight of them. Her voice was suddenly no longer lyrical, but flat and almost a monotone. My throat tightened, as did my grip on the tray, but nonetheless I found the willpower to step forwards and into her bedroom. The door closed behind me. Without looking at Alice, I walked carefully to the bedside table setting down the tray. I was determined not to stumble as I normally would when I was around her. I curtsied in her general direction and stepped towards the door again. This time, it was a small – and all too recently – familiar hand on my shoulder. Evidently Alice felt it too, as her touch left me within a moment. I was rooted to the spot, like a startled deer realising for the first time it was being preyed upon. Neither of us spoke. Then:

"Bella,"  
"I should go. Let you get some res-" I was cut off, and then she was in front of me.

"Let's talk about this." Her tone was strict and I deflated, knowing when to back down.

"Alright..." I sighed. She went to sit on the bed, but I continued to face the door with my back to her.

"What is there to say?" I whispered; my voice unable to work at a regular volume.

"I didn't think that far ahead," She ventured, her voice barely louder than my own had been. Finally I turned to her, no longer containing the pain, letting it contort my features in sadness as one word floated through my mind over and over.

"You're _married_." The sentence spiralled out of my mouth, slowing and warping time as it hung heavily in the air, even moments after it was uttered. Alice's expression flickered, her brow creasing into a small knot of worry.

"Yes. I-" She didn't seem as though she could continue.

"This... This shouldn't have happened." But even as I said this, my mind was going fuzzy at the memories of the way her body felt against mine. I wanted so much to just kiss her, hold her and tell her that I didn't mean it, I didn't mean any of this, and to ease away the hurt that I had just inflicted. She looked to be physically in pain. I clenched my fists, squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath. I did none of the things I wanted so badly to do. Then I left the room.

Alice

I flinched, finally waking somewhat from my thoughts as I heard the dinner bell sound throughout the house. My mind was still spinning round and round with thoughts of Bella, and I was unable to understand the way I felt knowing that I'd see her when she brought my dinner to my room once she was finished with the other staff.

I was counting the minutes in my head, still unsure if it was a positive or a negative thing. Eventually I clambered from the bed, and stood in the centre of my room, resisting the urge to pace, much alike Jasper. I flinched once more at the thought of him and there, the guilt, pouring slowly back into my belly. Settling uncomfortably within me and making me feel sick to the core. I had committed adultery. With a maid. But when I thought of Bella... I was lost in my memories when there was a knock at the door. It took a moment for me to be able to gather myself before I could even move.

It was her. Who else would it have been, though? She stood awkwardly at the door. Tray out-stretched. She obviously didn't want to be here. Regardless, I asked in with a nod of my head and a widening of the door. She was a deep red. No words were spoken. I said something I regretted. She looked hurt at my tone, and it was as though I had hit her when I spoke the word 'unprofessional'. I blinked a few times, and I could see she could barely look at me. She made to leave the room once she had set the tray down and I could bear the silence no longer.

"Bella," I said, the tension in the air was electrical. Then she was talking, all her words mixed into one.

"I should go youneedyourres-" I stopped her and walked around her so that I could see her face.

"Let's talk about this." I ventured, although I knew I could think of nothing coherent to say to her.

"Alright..." She answered. I was stumped and the silence was roaring deafeningly in my ears. "What is there to say?" She barely whispered. I struggled to pick up her words. A tangible pause.

"I didn't think that far ahead." Bella tensed and faced me entirely, at last. Her face was a twisted mask of sadness and other undecipherable emotions. I could feel tears pricking at my eyes. It hurt so much to see her like this. I wanted so much to know what she was thinking.

"You're _married_." She hissed. I wished I didn't know what she was thinking now.

"Yes. I-" Words. None would come.

"This shouldn't have happened." Another, more brief, silence. She was gone. I felt I should go after her to comfort her as a friend, if nothing more. But, that was longer the case. We were... Undecided. Both of us.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: So that'll definitely teach me to proof read when I'm damn tired. :( Soooo many mistakes last chapter! Even in the A/N! I've gone over it again now, and I think I've corrected them all. I hope so! Let me know if not, PLEASE. I am a grammar nazi and hate it when I do things wrong, 'cos I know really it should be right, and typos make me rage aaaaand breathe... -takes a deep breath-_

_I've gone over this one, so hopefully it's better, but once again, if you spot anything please do tell me!_

_Okay, so I found out I've only actually gotten one paragraph of chapter 7 written, so depending on how much time I get at my friend's house tonight, I might not be able to write it, but I will try my utmost to get it written and uploaded tomorrow! I really have to stop blabbering on 'cos it's boring to read, and also 'cos I'm really late to get to my friend's house. ;D_

_Laterrr~  
_

**Chapter 6**

Bella

I headed straight for my room, expecting no one to inquire after me, preceding my behaviour at dinner, and also the little incident with Jacob. I shut the door behind me, took several deep breaths and sat on the edge of the bed, gripping the edges. I had to get my head together, but knowing it wouldn't happen tonight, I chose to attempt sleep instead.

I changed into my nightgown and pulled myself under the cold and starchy sheets, cringing at how the bed was in fact colder than the air in my already chilly room. This distracted me nonetheless and I was glad for it. At some stage I must have drifted off, because when I next looked out of the window, it was truly night-time. At first I presumed I had awoken of my own accord, but then I heard a gentle tapping. Now I was more alert I was able to recognise it as someone at my bedroom door.

I huffed as I stepped out of the finally warm bed and made my way to the door, pulling back the lock and opening it wearily. My eyes widened, all sleep vanished on realising it was Alice's slight frame in my view. All formalities gone in my confusion.

"What are you doing here?" I asked bluntly.

"I had to see you. I-" She pushed her way in, brushing past me and setting my skin on fire. "I don't regret it." She stated suddenly, abandoning the sentence she had begun with. She had caught me off guard, and I offered no reply. "I'm glad it _did_ happen." I forced myself to stay still and quiet, not sure if I ought to respond or not. "In fact, I believe that if you really do search yourself, you'll feel the same as me." I nodded, and the weird tension in the atmosphere seemed to lessen. "It's just that I- When I see you-" It was strange to see Alice struggling with her words, "I just want to kiss you." Her eyes held a strange desperation, and bore into my own. I believed her. I knew how she felt.

"But-" I stuttered, despite myself. I meant to take a step back, but my brain wasn't responding to my instructions, and instead I found myself advancing on her. And again, I was at a loss as to how this had started but our lips were pressed fiercely together, our noses uncomfortably squashed in the suddenness of the moment. We stood there, unmoving, for several moments, neither daring to breathe. I broke away, a sigh escaping me, and bent me head to her shoulder, turning into her neck slightly and inhaling, revelling in her sweetness. Her arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer to her so that my lips were now against her neck. I was vaguely aware that absently my lips were grazing her skin and her breath grew shallow. I spoke against her.

"What do we do now?"

Alice

Bella crossed the room, and her lips were on mine. It was uncomfortable as she had crashed her mouth against mine quite suddenly but I couldn't care about that. The worry and the stress and the fear slipped away and it was just Bella. Only Bella.

I pulled her close, as her forehead lolled on my shoulder, her lips caressing my neck and her breath tickled me as she spoke into my skin.

"What do we do now?"

I didn't have a clue.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Looks like you're getting a longer chapter today to make up for the mega short one yesterday. :P It is now 2:45am, and I have work tomorrow. I am blaming you guys entirely for me being tired in the morning, because if it wasn't for you lot, this wouldn't be getting written. ;D I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY WITH YOURSELVES NOW. But in all seriousness, the reason I posted this on here was because I was hoping if other people wanted to read it, I'd feel obliged to finish it, and not just leave another half-finished story untouched. I only had the first paragraph of this written, and I just churned this all out in one go. I really hope it's not terrible. I've not even read through it yet, so expect spelling mistakes until I can fix them tomorrow! Sorryyyy :( But they will be fixed._

_I hope the late time this is being written doesn't come across. I really am entirely out of it now and must away to bed. Happy reading, folks~_

_Oh yes and -insert evil laugh here-. Somewhat of a cliffy here ;)  
_

**Chapter 7**

Bella

Alice's grip on my waist was losing strength. When her arms had dropped free of me completely, she turned back to the door. I moved past her and slid the bolt across.

"Stay here tonight," I chided, my hand still on the door. Alice's gaze flickered from my hand to my face and back again. She seemed to be working out the likelihood of getting caught.

"There's a lock. Besides, it's always me who sees you first thing in the morning." She nodded slightly, but still fidgeted on the spot. "I didn't mean you had to stay like that again." I was going red once more and almost wished I was still rendered speechless. "I mean, I do but I would just like you to be here. If you would. You- you don't have to of course. It's up to you." Alice hushed me with her soft hand taking my own and led me to the bed. I climbed in and moved up making room from her, the sheets still cooling from my earlier slumber, and I shivered. Alice wordlessly slid next to me, her body wrapping around mine and mirroring my shape.

Despite the everlasting coldness of her skin, I found warmth in my heart. I refused to think of the consequences of our actions, entirely unable to resist her. She shifted next to me, pressing closer into my body, peppering my shoulder with tender kisses, her hand gently stroking my waist through the fabric of the nightgown. I smiled and let sleep take me.

* * *

For the second time I awoke in Alice's arms. This time I wasn't panicked, just aware that she needed to get back to her room before anyone else in the house could see she wasn't in her own room for the night. I turned over, ready to wake her, but had to stop. She looked so beautiful, like a porcelain doll. I didn't want to wake her when she was sleeping so soundly, so serene. I sighed, and lowered my face towards her, my lips brushing gently against her lips, and then trailing down her jaw, her neck, her shoulders. Alice stirred, her breath quickening.

"Morning," She whispered, her arms pulling me down to her and snaked around my waist. My hair fell down, framing her face just inches from my own. She smiled up at me and I bent down, my mouth moulding to fit against her own. The kiss lingered.

"Morning," I answered when at last we broke away.

"Mmm..." Alice purred, stretching her arms across the bed luxuriously. She yawned widely, and shut her eyes. "I wish I could wake up like this every morning."

I smiled, but I could feel it wasn't reaching my eyes. We couldn't wake up like this every day, it was too risky. Alice seemed to realise what she'd said, and there was a silence. I kissed Alice again, trying to assure her it didn't matter, and that I understood it couldn't happen.

"You should get back to your room before the rest of the staff get up, Alice." I warned her, wanting nothing more than to be able to stay here in bed with her all day. She seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because her hands were gently working their way up to my chest, her fingers leaving cold trails across my skin. She watched her movements like a painter would watch his brush. I smiled, knowing just how much trouble I was in. I had fallen for the least likely person, and quite possibly the worst person I could ever fall for, but being with her like this... The consequences just didn't seem to matter. I became aware of Alice pulling me down to her, her tongue on my neck, her hands pulling my nightie up and over my head, the longing I felt when her cold hands left my skin no matter how brief the reprieve. Her hands in my hair, on my shoulder, hips, legs. I groaned softly, knowing that if I let her continue there would be no way we would be getting out of bed any time soon.

"Come on, Alice. Stop now." I whispered into her hair, lightly kissing her head. She sighed audibly and a laugh escaped me. "Seriously, you need to go..."

"I know." Her voice held a touch of sadness. I could no longer feel her touch on me, and now I was the one sighing. I stood, not sure of how to handle a situation like this. Everything was so new to me. I heard a rustling of sheets as Alice also rose from the bed.

"I'll see you soon," She chirped with a knowing smile, then she pecked me on the cheek and skipped from the room. I shook my head in bemusement. What was I getting myself into? I pondered on this question with a warm feeling in my belly as I got dressed to prepare for the day.

Alice

I was glad I had gone to see Bella. I didn't feel as though things would be so strained between us now. I still felt terrible every time I thought of Jasper, but somehow those feelings of guilt were quickly repressed and replaced with warm thoughts of sweet Bella. I had slept better last night than I had in weeks, and I couldn't help but feel as though she was the reason behind my peaceful slumber. Her warm arms around me beneath the sheets, the feel of her skin against mine, the sound of her breath in my ear, deep and even, laced with sleep. I was gone in minutes.

I had to be careful now though. I knew I needed to get back to my room without being spotted by any early risers. I didn't know how was usually around at this time in the morning, as I didn't tend to leave my room until nine o'clock, when Bella would come to fetch me for breakfast. It felt strange to be up so early, before everyone else. I was excitable, I had a secret, and only Bella, myself and the morning knew of it. I smiled gaily at the beautiful morning beyond the window, and turned a corner. Jacob was there, facing the other direction. I halted. Stepped back on tiptoes, back around the corner. My back against the wall. I didn't dare breathe. If I got caught... My imagination was getting the better of me. I could just say I felt like getting up early for once. There was nothing to suggest I was coming from Bella's room, nothing to suggest I had never even slept in my own bed that night.

I waited for several minutes more, until I was sure Jacob would have moved. I peeked around the corner, and sure enough, he was gone. I let out a breath I didn't realise I'd been holding.

The rest of the journey back to my room was mostly uneventful. I saw no one else, and only had the chitter-chatter of the birds outside and my own racing heartbeat for company. I reached my room and gladly fell through the door as I turned the handle. I made it to my bed, and flopped down, feeling suddenly exhausted. I decided it wouldn't harm anyone if I was to just snooze whilst waiting for Bella to fetch me. After all, ordinarily I'd still be sleeping.

* * *

Before I knew it, Bella was knocking on my door, and I was opening my eyes to her for the second time this morning. I smiled warmly as she moved towards me. She seemed to carry more grace now, she didn't stumble, and seemed to have more confidence.

"Did you fall asleep again?" She asked with laughter in her voice. I nodded sleepily, and yawned again as she crossed the room to my window. She drew the curtains, letting in the sunlight.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" I untangled myself from the sheets and stood behind her.

"Yes, it is..." I stepped closer to her, so that we were touching. She leant back slightly, and my hands found her hips easily. I rested my chin on her shoulder, turning my head in towards the nape of her neck, nuzzling softly.

"You ought to get dressed, or you'll be late for breakfast." She turned to face me, and captured my lips in a brief kiss. "I'll fetch your clothes for you."

Bella's morning tasks were always the same. She knock quietly and enter, wake me, draw the curtains, and once I was out of bed she would make it for me. Then whilst I sat by my dresser, usually still to sleepy to be able to function properly, she would find my clothes and assist me with dressing. It was a ritual I had always found to be ridiculous, and somewhat embarrassing. I was a grown woman, and I had been able to dress myself since childhood. Why should my social standing mean I should have others nanny me so? Another reason I didn't like the ritual was because of my longing for Bella. Every morning, without fail, she was the first I would see, her gentle face always so tender, containing an emotion I had only come to understand yesterday. Now I understood why she never breathed when assisting me with dressing, why her hands would pull away as soon as they came in contact with my skin, and why her eyes would always look everywhere but my body.

I had always had a fear it was because she didn't like me, and didn't like being so close to another woman, but now I knew it was because she felt the same as me. She could barely handle being around me, let alone seeing me exposed day-in-day-out. I wondered what it would be like now.

I stood, so that I could make my bed myself, to see if Bella would protest. Flustered, she ran to me and shooed me away.

"Don't even think about it. I don't want to get paid for work I'm not doing!" I shrugged helplessly, and sat again. I had already learned that Bella was stubborn. There was little to no point in getting into an argument with her here.

When the bed was made to perfection, as always, Bella strode towards me.

"You really are going to be late. Come on, let's get you ready." I smirked to myself, knowing I was planning to shock her. I took the hem of my nightgown in my hands and pulled it over my head, standing entirely naked before her. The look on Bella's face was priceless. She stood, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, then seemed to come to her senses and swallowed, shaking her head slightly. She was a deep red colour already. I giggled. "You're not going to get ready any quicker if you keep distracting me like that!" She exclaimed.

"Probably true, sweetheart, but it _was_ worth it." I let the smile fade as the atmosphere became more serious. Bella was walking towards me again, this time with clothes in hand. This time there was no fear, she didn't flinch when she touched me and she couldn't keep her eyes away it seemed. She took her time as she pulled the sleeves of my dress up over my arms, and her long fingers tied the laces at a leisurely pace. I smiled. This was much better.

Just as she finished, the bell rang to signify breakfast. It was a quarter-past nine, then.

"See? Right on time!" I sang to Bella, as I left the room.

* * *

Breakfast was the same as ever. I sat alone at my place in the table, Bella hovering patiently over my shoulder. I stared vacantly at the empty seat next to me where Jasper should be sat. I found I didn't have much of an appetite. Bella had become more formal and professional again. I could understand why; we were no longer in the privacy of my own room. Here, anyone could come in at any point. I sighed, and wished things didn't have to be this way.

Bella took away my half empty plate as the post was brought in. The little bundle of envelopes was placed in front of me, and I absently flicked through them, to see if there were any I could recognise by the handwriting. My heart skipped a beat as I saw the unmistakable hand of Jasper.

I tore the letter open as Bella reappeared, smiling brightly at me, mouth open and evidently about to say something. She shut it again though, upon seeing my expression. I skim read the letter, unable to focus on the small details. My eyes honed in on the only sentence that seemed to hold anything of any worth.

_I shall be home within the week._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Long time no see, hey? I haven't given up on this story, and hopefully I won't for some time. Life has gotten in the way. Or rather, a series of deaths have. . First my cat and then my great Uncle died, and also before all this I was on holiday, and as ever work is shit so when I come home I don't have the energy for writing and now I'm just whinging! Well, nonetheless, Chapter 8 is _finally _here, and I really am sorry for making you all wait. I hope I haven't lost too many of you as readers. I'm already half-way through Chapter 9 so hopefully you'll be seeing that within the next day or something! I feel like this is the worst I've written yet, but I know I really just needed to get on with it and get something written, so this is what there is. Please, please, please review and let me know what you think. I feel like I'm sort of floundering for ideas now and nothing very good is coming... Gah. Let me know, and I hope you enjoy this!_

**Chapter 8**

Alice

Jasper... My Jasper was coming home. I realised now that I had missed him greatly, but would become of Bella and I? I knew that our happiness was to be short-lived, but I did not think it would last such a short amount of time. It would be over before it had even begun. Bella was still stood behind me, and I worried that she might have read the letter over my shoulder, but she hadn't reacted at all, and besides I was sure she was far too polite to do such a thing. I promptly folded the letter up, and tucked it away, becoming aware that my appetite had disappeared entirely. I stared plaintively at the food, and then a warm hand was on my back.

"Are you alright, Alice?" Bella asked softly. I turned in my chair to face her, and I could see the worry in her eyes, and beneath that just how much she truly cared for me. It had been there all along, and I had been so blind to it.

"I'm fine, Sweetheart. Just haven't got an appetite this morning." Her hand left my shoulder.

"Alright," She said, obviously not fully believing me, but knowing better than to press on the matter. "Would you like me to clear away now?"  
"Yes please."

I sat thoughtfully whilst Bella cleared away my plate of untouched toast. I had to make the most of my time with her before Jasper came home.

"Bella?" I asked as she came back in, having finished the tidying. She looked at my questioningly, awaiting what I was to say.

"I think I should like to go on a picnic today."  
"Alright, shall I go and get the others to get you some lunch packed up?"

"Yes, that would be marvellous, thank you."  
"Do we just need to prepare for one, or do you have someone accompanying you?"

"Two, please." Bella looked panicked for a moment.

"Who's coming over? I-I'm sorry if I forgot you had plans, Alice, please forgive me-" I smiled at her, knowing that some things would never change. Bella would always take this job far too seriously.

"No, silly," I replied, interrupting her garbled plea, "You're coming with me."

"Oh." She said looking relieved that she wasn't in trouble, then after a slight pause, panic was etched on her face again. "Oh!" She exclaimed, "Is-is that really alright? I mean I'm meant to working, and it surely wouldn't be fair if-"

"Bella, Sweetie, I wouldn't ask you if I thought it would be a problem." A frown creased her brow.

"But..." Her voice dropped, "Won't people talk?"

"No one will suspect anything, if that is what you're worrying about. People know we're close already, people will only assume we have become more friendly than we were. This is true, of course..." I felt a smile tug at my lips, which widened when I saw Bella flush red again. It was too easy to embarrass her.

"I'll um... I'll go and get the cooks to prepare lunch and then I'll just-I'll just go and get changed." Bella raced from the room, her cheeks aflame. I laughed softly to myself. I was determined to enjoy this week.

Bella

I rushed from the dining room, entirely unsure of how I should handle the situation. I felt bad, making Tilly and Amanda prepare such a nice lunch for me, when I was on the same level as them. But I knew that if I packed the usual kind of food I would eat, something different to Alice, she'd most certainly scold me for it. I knew her too well.

I was also in two minds about whether or not to tell the rest of the staff what I was doing this afternoon. Alice and I could not be discovered. It would ruin everything. Alice and I _had_ always been close, just as she'd said, but now it was different, and moving into something unprofessional. I was sure the rest of the staff of the Brandon house wouldn't mind, but if word got out that Alice was taking maids out as she would take a friend... She was playing with fire. But who was I to argue? She was still my boss at the end of the day. It was far too complicated to think about.

"Bella!" Tilly exclaimed, descending on me the moment I entered the kitchen. "What can I do for you?"

"Well..." I still didn't have anything worked out to say, so I floundered for a few seconds, "Um... Alice wants to go on a picnic today."

"Delightful! Is she going alone, or does she have company? You didn't tell us she was expecting anyone, if that's the case!" She playfully raised her eyebrows and wagged a finger at me menacingly. Now I had to tell her.

"Um... Yes she would like lunch for two."  
"Oh! So she does have company?"  
"Sort of." I shifted uncomfortably.

"What do you mean?" Tilly was clearly confused, and I could see in the corner of my eye Amanda had stopped chopping vegetables so that she could listen in better.

"She's uh- She's asked _me_ to go with her." I mumbled quietly. Both women looked at me in shock.

"Really?" They both chorused, perfectly in time with one another. I gulped.

"Yes."

"Good! It's about time she found a friend. She's always so lonely. The only people she ever sees who isn't family is Rosalie, and they all live too far away to be able to visit regularly! I'm glad she's made a friend at last, staff or not." Amanda said, and then resumed working, seemingly content.

"Yes, I agree. I know she has many of us working here for her, but there's always a barrier. Until you, anyway." Tilly smiled, "It must get lonely for her, especially considering Mr. Brandon is rarely here."

I didn't know quite how to react to what had been said, so instead I busied myself in trying to prepare the lunch. However, as soon as I picked up the breadknife, Amanda had taken it away from me again.

"No, no, no!" She shouted, waving the confiscated knife precariously in my face, "You go on and get yourself changed. I'm sure Alice doesn't want to see you in your work clothes." I sighed, knowing that there was little point in arguing. People here were far too stubborn.

"Alright! I give up! I'm going now." I laughed, and turned, waving as I left the kitchen.

I had only been in my room for a matter of minutes when there was an urgent knocking at the door. I sighed, trying desperately to lace my dress up.

"Just a minute!" I called over my shoulder in the direction of the door.

"Come on, come on, come on, Bella! I want my picnic!" Alice trilled excitedly from outside. I chuckled, and a quiet giggle from the hallway reached my ears.

"The door is open if you want to come in," I said, and before I knew it the door had clicked open and Alice's head had appeared around it.

"Hello!" She called. She seemed to vibrating with energy. It was one of the many things that I loved about her, whilst being a mature and beautiful young woman, she could still be childish and have fun when she wanted to. Too many people were serious these days, especially people in her standing.

She placed a quick kiss on my lips which shocked me so much, I dropped the laces I was still trying to tie. Alice's laugh tinkled in my ears once more as I cussed under my breath.

"Sorry... Pretend you didn't hear that," I said quietly, smiling. I noticed that for once I was not so nervous around her. I used to be afraid to be the real me in case I was to offend her. I knew better now.

Alice spun me round, and with deft hands made quick work of the laces.

"Isabella Swan! You ought wash your mouth out with soap!" There was a brief, comfortable silence.

"All done," she said, her hands dropping the now neatly tied laces, sliding her hands down my back, resting them on my hips. An intake of breath. I stiffened. I don't think I could ever get used to her touch. Her nose nuzzled at my neck, then her lips pressed against the skin. She inhaled and sighed against me.

"Mmm..." She murmured, the, just as suddenly as the whole thing had started, she had let go and was at the door. "Let's go!" She called, and left me standing in my room, trying to catch my breath. She was hard to keep up with.

Alice danced down the stairs and was waiting by the front door.

"Bella, Bella, where's the food?" She sang, still vibrating with energy. I laughed, pleased to see her so happy. I don't think I'd ever seen her so excited.

"I'll go and fetch it, I'll be right back!" I called as I headed towards the kitchen again. I pushed open the door to see a basket bursting with food.

"We thought you'd be hungry," Reasoned Tilly, shrugging with a mysterious grin on her face, "Especially seeing as Alice skipped breakfast... And she seemed so excited! Still does, I can hear her calling to you again. You'd best get on, Bella, or she might explode with anticipation." Tilly laughed, handing me the basket. Alice was calling my name again, louder now, growing ever impatient. I sighed dramatically.

"I think you might be right. Thank you again, both of you," I said, acknowledging Amanda now also.

"You enjoy yourself now, Bella. You both deserve it."

"See you later!"

I hurried back down the corridor towards Alice, passing Jacob on the way. He nodded and grinned at me. It seemed as though everybody knew that I was going out with Alice now. Never mind, there was little sense in hiding it, as then if it were discovered later, that could have worse repercussions. I'd just have to embrace it whatever happened, and hoped for the best.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: So, it looks as though I'm finally updating again, huh? I am so sorry it's taken so long, and I really hope I still have SOME readers out there. I'm not giving up on this! Honest! I should be able to update more now, as my life seems to have calmed down at last, and I also quit the job I hated so much. HA. I am currently a 'Lady of Leisure', it se_e_ms... Well, at least until I find another job. I'm also working on a website where I can showcase all of my creative work. Be it writing, drawing, photography, music, WHATEVER. I'm tired of talking about my dream, and am finally taking a step in the right direction now, I HOPE. If any of you are interested in reading the work I've done that is not fan-fic please let me know. I always like to hear from you all :)_

_Aaaaand on with the story. Here is Chapter 9 (at last! I can cross this off my 'to do' list now), and I am nearly done with Chapter 10. Should be up in the next couple of days. Reviews are welcome. Please ;D I love hearing from you, even if it's negative. I'd like to know where I'm going wrong, and also to see where you guys would like the story to go on from here. I do have the plot in my head, but if there's something popular enough that's been suggested I MIGHT just make a change. Who knows?  
_

**Chapter 9**

Alice

Bella came towards me, carrying a basket so full of food, it was barely containable. I was still grinning, I couldn't seem to help myself. Bella seemed to be the same. I'd never seen her smile like this. This was what I had been waiting for. She was letting the real Bella shine through, the stiff, professional Bella has seeped away, replaced by the person I had been able to see from the start, but now it wasn't a struggle to read her any more. She let me see her properly.

"Come on, then, if you're so eager," She smiled at me, and I took her arm as we headed out of the door.

"Where are we going then, Alice?" Bella asked, arm still linked with mine. We were strolling around the grounds quietly, enjoying the sounds of the countryside all around us. The sun was shining softly through broken cloud which scudded overhead peacefully.

"Hmm... I don't know. I thought we could go on an adventure. Somewhere away from the ground," I said, still not really sure what I had planned. I found myself heading towards the stables, and I was decided. "We're going further than I intended," I stated.

A few minutes later we arrived at the stables. My own beautiful horse was there, her soft eyes watching me from over the door.

"Hello, sweetheart," I cooed as I neared. She nickered softly and snuffed at my hand as I raised it to her nose. It occurred to me that although Bella had been with us for a while, she's only ever visited the stables once before on her first tour of the house. She was yet to meet the horses, and I wondered if she could actually ride. I assumed that she could, although I was about to find out.

"She's beautiful," Bella whispered, nearing the stable now. She was slow, so as not to startle her. "What's her name?" She asked.

"Madison." I answered. Bella stepped forward tentatively, hand out, palm up. She knew what she was doing with horses, I was pleased to see. Madison looked suspiciously at her, then stepped forward to nuzzle at Bella's hand, huffing upon finding no treat there. Bella smiled, understanding and rustled in the basket for a moment, producing an apple. She held it out, and Madison took it, after another brief check to see if Bella was up to anything. Madison allowed Bella to step closer, and she reached her other hand up to stroke Madison's ears. Maddy snorted in delight, pleased to make a new friend.

At that moment, the stable boy approached us. He was almost twice the height of me, so when he neared I had to look right up to him.

"'Allo, Alice!" He called happily, bending me down and engulfing me in his huge bear-like arms.

"Hello, Emmett," I greeted with a giggle. He was the only one of my staff who ever dared treat me like I was a part of his family. Then again, when it came to Emmett, I don't think it was a matter of daring, it was just the way he was. He looked threatening from the size of him, over six feet tall, and incredibly muscular, but as soon as you saw his face, you knew he was as soft as a kitten at heart. He always cheered me up with his playful mannerisms. Emmett soon swooped down on Bella, who received the same treatment as I did, much to her surprise. I stifled a laugh as her face was melded into one of shock.

"Nice to see you down 'ere, Bella! You ought ter make sure you visit me more offen, you know. Show yer cheerful face around 'ere and make friends with the 'orses." His smile was infectious, and Bella was soon over her initial shock, and seemed at home.

"I think I will,"

"You off out for the day then, you two?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I'll take Maddy. All we need do is find a horse for Bella now,"

"Well, well, well, Bella. Which 'orse tickles yer fancy?" Bella's eyes passed over each horse carefully, eventually coming to rest on a young grey mare. We hadn't had her for that long, and she had always seemed quite skittish. I watched, curiously as Bella approached. The mare regarded her cautiously, tossing her head and snorting, her hooves clacking as she fidgeted uncomfortably. She was only just getting used to being here, and yet more new people was making her nervous.

"Sh, sh, it's alright," Bella whispered, barely audible. When she neared the stable door, she stopped, and stood still for several moments, letting the horse get used to her presence. She made no attempt to move until she had settled down again.

Emmett, seeming to sense what Bella was about to ask whispered over to her; "Alba. 'Er Name is Alba!" Bella acknowledged the answer with the tiniest inclination of her head, never dropping eye contact, but never seeming threatening.

"Hey there, Alba," She cooed, her voice so soft. My heart melted to see her like this. I knew that she was a sincere and caring person, but I never imagined her to be this good with animals. Alba was no longer fidgeting, merely watching Bella where she stood. Bella was still for a moment longer, and slowly, so, so slowly, she began to raise her hand. Alba started, and began to move back again, but Bella merely ceased her movements, and Alba calmed down once more.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." Alba stretched her neck forward to sniff at Bella's hand. A small smile spread slowly at the corner of Bella's lips. Alba pushed her nose into her hand, and Bella stepped closer again, her free hand reaching in the basket for an apple. "Here you go, sweetie." Alba took the apple and began munching whilst Bella stroked her forehead, brushing her forelock from her eyes.

"Wow..." Emmett said, startling all of us. Bella seemed suddenly aware that we were all here again, and I broke from my trance watching Bella work her magic on the horses.

"I think we found one," I laughed softly.

Bella stood with Alba next to her, holding the reins in her hand gently, her other hand petting Alba's neck, soothing her. No one had been able to ride Alba yet, so we were waiting to see if it was Bella to be the first one to tame the skittish mare. Bella continued to soothe her as Emmett saddled her up and attached the basket.

"Here we go then!" I said optimistically as I mounted Maddy. I sat in the saddle, adjusting my dress, watching to see how Alba would react.

"You ready, Alba?" She whispered into the horse's ear. Alba snorted in response and stamped her foot nervously, her eyes wide. I bit my lip, watching as Bella hitched her dress up and put her foot in the stirrup. She gave Alba a second to get used to the feeling, then swung herself up and into the saddle. Emmet stood, watching in awe.

"I don't know 'ow you did that, Bella, but I'm bloody impressed, inni?" Bella grinned and turned to me.

"Shall we away?" She asked. I'd never seen her smile so wide.

"We shall!" I replied, happily.

Bella

My heart soared as we set off. Since I'd been at the house, I don't think I'd felt so free. Even my time spent with Alice, I constantly had a nagging feeling in the back of my mind. I always felt there was something holding me back, but today, for the first time, I seemed able to put it to the back of mind. I laughed, carefree, feeling the wind in my hair as Alba grew in confidence, her speed increasing. Alice appeared to be racing me as she looked back at me with a mischievous grin.

"That's not fair! I don't know where I'm racing you to!" I shouted. Her joyful laughter was the only reply, but I was determined now. I stroked Alba's neck with my hand, softly, and urged her on. Alba raced onwards with hardly any encouragement, seemingly just enjoying the exercise and the feel of the wind buffeting against her. Alice was not far ahead now, and the look on her face turned to one of panic as it dawned on her that I may just beat her at her own game.

I overtook her, and looked back, gloating and pointing at her when Alice's warning reached my ears;

"Bella! Look out!"

Alba was flying. I turned in the saddle, looking down to see that she had jumped a ditch. My mouth turned to an 'o' of surprise and I scrambled desperately for the reins, but could not find them, resorting instead to clutching onto Alba's neck. Alba landed with a thud of hooves, but my grip was not tight enough and I slipped from my already precarious place on the saddle, feeling the world turn sideways, then upside down. The ground enveloped me.

I saw Alba's nose come into view as she casually walked to me, sniffing me. Evidently she grew bored of what she saw as she turned her back and began chewing on the grass. I heard another thud of hooves on the grass, and then Maddy was nosing me, Alice leaping from the saddle, landing haphazardly and dropping to her knees beside me.

"Oh Lord, Bella. Bella? Sweetie, are you okay?" I smiled lazily up at her.

"I just thought here was as good a place as any for a picnic. Don't you?" Her face contorted into a frown of worry, then anger as she realised I was fine and that I was making fun of her, and finally a relieved smile replaced that.

"Oh, Bella, don't _ever_ frighten me like that again. I thought for sure your neck was broken and here I'd find your body, all lifeless and..." Alice's eyes were beginning to tear up. I hurriedly raised my hand to her face, stroking her cheek, and using my thumb to wipe away her tears.

"Alice, don't be so silly. I'm fine. Look, see? This grass is very, very comfortable, and I think that perhaps you should join me in reclining here." I moved my hands from her face to the back of her neck and pulled her down towards me, kissing her gently as we both fell back against the grass.

"Don't distract me!" She exclaimed several minutes later. "I was worried for you," I looked at her sincerely.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I frightened you. Really, I am."

"Good," She poked my nose. "Let's have lunch? This place _is_ as good as any, I suppose," We both sat up, surveying our surroundings.

The horses were stood together, quietly grazing near a line of trees, and just inside of the trees was a small stream lined with bluebells. Alice and I were currently sat in a picturesque meadow, which led onto to the rolling hills which stretched out further than we could see.

"This is a _better_ place than any, I think," I murmured softly as I looked around. Alice smiled warmly at me, and nodded.

"You chose the nicest place to fall off your horse, and leave me fearing for your life, that's for sure," She giggled, and kissed me as if to show she had forgiven me for worrying her so. I rested my forehead against hers for a moment, enjoying the tranquillity of the company and surroundings.

"We should have lunch, seeing as that's what we're out here for," I said at last.

"Sure..."


End file.
